Relaciones España-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios españoles Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Felipe VI.jpg| El presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el rey Felipe VI, en su encuentro en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca, en Washington. REUTERS/Jonathan Ernst Donald Trump - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Trump da bienvenida a Rajoy en la Casa Blanca. EFE Donald Trump - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Saludo entre el presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el presidente español, Pedro Sánchez. - EFE / HORST WAGNER |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos y Barack Obama hablaron de Venezuela y Cuba, entre otros temas. EFE/Casa de S.M. el Rey/Santiago Borja Barack Obama - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI y el presidente de EEUU, Barack Obama, en la Casa Blanca, el pasado año. POOL Barack Obama - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Obama y Zapatero, juntos en Praga. | Reuters Barack Obama - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Los temas clave de la reunión entre Barack Obama y Mariano Rajoy © REUTERS/ Jonathan Ernst Barack Obama - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El líder socialista, Pedro Sánchez, durante la reunión privada con el presidente de EEUU. CASA BLANCA |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, en la visita al rancho del presidente de EE UU, George W. Bush, en noviembre de 2004. REUTERS Felipe VI - George W. Bush.jpg| El Príncipe y George W. Bush, ayer en Washington. ASSOCIATED PRESS George W. Bush - José María Aznar.jpg| International Leaders meet for a one-day emergency summit meeting at Lajes Field, Azores, to discuss the possibilities of war in Iraq. Pictures foreground left-to-right is British Prime Minister Tony Blair, US President George W. Bush and Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar. (Released to Public) Staff Sgt. Michelle Michaud, USAF George W. Bush - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, con el presidente de Estados Unidos, George W. Bush. AFP Mariano Rajoy - Sin imagen.jpg| Bush recibe hoy en la Casa Blanca a Rajoy y al resto de líderes de la Unión Demócrata Internacional |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos muestra la ciudad de Granada al expresidente americano Bill Clinton. ABC Bill Clinton - Felipe VI.jpg| El príncipe Felipe saluda al ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton Clinton a su llegada al foro de empleo y juventud. | Kiko Huesca / Efe Bill Clinton - Felipe González.jpg| Clinton y González, en 1995 en La Moncloa. MARISA FLÓREZ Bill Clinton - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es Bill Clinton - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Bill Clinton saluda desde la entrada del palacio de la Moncloa, junto a José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. ULY MARTIN Bill Clinton - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Bill Clinton y Mariano Rajoy juntos en La Moncloa. EFE |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| George Bush, presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey Juan Carlos I y Mijail Gorbachov, presidente de la URSS, juntos en la 'Conferencia de Paz en Oriente Próximo' celebrada en Madrid, 30 de octubre de 1991. Felipe González - George H. W. Bush.jpg| España impulsa en la ONU una segunda edición de la Conferencia de Madrid. Foto: Casa Blanca |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Juan Carlos I - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Reagan, junto a Juan Carlos I- ABC Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Ronald Reagan recibe en la Casa Blanca al príncipe Felipe Felipe González - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Felipe González i Ronald Reagan fotografiats el 21 de juny del 1983 durant la visita del president espanyol a la Casa Blanca - Arxiu/EFE |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos I, junto al segundo presidente de Estados Unidos de su Reinado, Jimmy Carter, en la Casa Blanca (18 de febrero de 1980). AP Adolfo Suárez - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Adolfo Suarez (left) meets with U.S. President Jimmy Carter at the White House on Jan. 14, 1980. | AP Felipe González - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de los EEUU Jimmy Carter en una reunión con Felipe González. diariorc.com Jimmy Carter - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El primer presidente de Estados Unidos con el que se reunió el Rey Don Juan Carlos fue Gerald Ford, cuyo mandato abarcó desde 1974 a 1977. ABC Francisco Franco - Gerald Ford.jpg| Franco y Arias Navarro reciben al presidente Ford y a su esposa, Betty, en Barajas. | EFE Carlos Arias Navarro - Sin imagen.jpg| Gerarld Ford 293 - Toasts of the President and Carlos Arias Navarro, President of Government of Spain, at a Working Luncheon in Madrid. presidency.ucsb.edu |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Juan Carlos I - Richard Nixon.jpg| El príncipe, Juan Carlos de Borbón, mantuvo una entrevista en La Moncloa con Nixon. | EFE Francisco Franco - Richard Nixon.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)President Nixon and Generalissimo Francisco Franco stand for the playing of the national anthems after Nixon's arrival at the Madrid airport in October, 1970. RED GRANDY/STARS AND STRIPES Luis Carrero Blanco - Richard Nixon.jpg| Luis Carrero Blanco Vicepresidente del gobierno franquista con Richard Nixon. Ebay Adolfo Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Ayer, después de su entrevista con el presidente del Gobierno, Adolfo Suárez, Richard Nixon fue invitado a cenar en EL PAÍS. 1 MAY 1980. El País |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy John F. Kennedy - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente recibió a los Príncipes cuando Franco aún no había decidido quién sería su sucesor. Fuentes Categoría:España-Estados Unidos